dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Insectoid
Nickname "Insectoid" is an unusual infected. It has lost any semblance of a human, appearing heavily deformed and much more alien-like. Its structural anatomy has been drastically altered, with its skull now becoming an elongated dome shape with gray flesh and having developed powerful hind legs. Its arms have become insect-like as well as the extra set of limbs it has grown on its torso. Insectoid is one of the most dangerous enemies throughout the entire endgame thanks to its dangerous ability – upon entering the battlefield and sensing the presence of ranged units, Insectoid leaps into the air to pounce and attack them. It will only pounce once said units are slightly ahead of the bus. Insectoid will always pounce to the furthest ranged unit to the barricade and can pounce multiple times. If a ranged unit manages to get behind of Insectoid, it will simply pounce on to them if it isn't currently attacking other units, meaning that no ranged unit can ever step out of Insectoid's reach. If a unit manages to move past Insectoid after it pounces, Insectoid will turn around to attack, forcing ranged units to do the same, meaning that escaping from Insectoid's pounce and subsequent attacks are near impossible. This ability allows a single Insectoid to ruin all the progress in a mission by simply targeting important ranged units. Insectoid can reach the bus rather quickly and is capable of destroying it in mere seconds thanks to its insane speed, fast attacks, and very high damage. It can also reach it faster by pouncing on a ranged unit that's close to the bus. Fighting Insectoid very often relies on luck: Insectoid's detection can be instantaneous as well as slow and upon pouncing a ranged unit, it can either start attacking immediately or do nothing for a few seconds. In a best-case scenario, ranged units might be able to take out Insectoid before it even pounces on them or manage to kill it themselves after pouncing without suffering too much damage or losses. To be safe during most situations, it's advised to have a spam unit ready to be sent out when Insectoid appears and ranged units are present. Mechanic is one of the better options for this thanks to his additional damage attack and knockback. Marine is also a good choice as he is fast and can deal with Insectoid relatively well on his own, and with his special ability unlocked, he'll always have an advantage against the first one he faces by dealing some damage before approaching it. Policeman and Sonya are great ranged units to use in missions with Insectoid. Both have excellent forms of attacks that can effectively kill Insectoid quickly and both have methods for getting around Insectoid's annoyingly effective ability. Policeman's unique melee resistances allow him to partially absorb the damage from its pounce and attacks. Thanks to how close Insectoid gets, Policeman's shotgun is extremely powerful, killing it one shot in most cases and continuing on. Meanwhile, Sonya can simply knock it back with her signature move after it pounces and quickly fill it with bullets with the space made after she kicks it away. Red Barrel can be effective at heavily damaging Insectoid. Generator can be used similarly while also being able to stall for much longer. Insectoid is entirely invincible while leaping into the air so fire damage, as well as any other incoming attacks, will be ignored until it reaches the ground again. Nitrogen can be used as an obstacle to slow down Insectoid to a screeching halt, turning it into a very easy target for any unit. As always, proper timing and positioning are important or else Insectoid might slip past its radius of effect or friendly units will be mistakenly slowed. Although Turret is technically a ranged unit, Insectoid will never pounce directly into it, making it a very viable and effective rage ability to use in missions where Insectoid can be encountered. Abilities * Pounces on a ranged unit furthest from the barricade, dealing 10 damage to all units and enemies in a small area upon landing. * Very fast attack speed. First Encountered * Stage 7, Mission 121. Trivia * Insectoid's general appearance may have been inspired by Xenomorphs from the Alien franchise. * Insectoid might be a fully developed Offal. It's possible that over time, Offals begin to gradually lose all that remains of their resemblance to a human. They grow tall and emaciated in their appearance and begin growing new limbs and transform existing body parts. This metamorphosis may have also made it develop an acute sense of awareness that allows them to target specific units, a behavior trait that is completely unlike most, if not all, other enemies encountered. Gallery Insectoid (Updated font).jpg|Journal entry. Category:Enemies Category:Zombies